Vincentine
Vincentine, also known as Vincentine Mortem or Vincent for short, is a metamorph character that plays the role of the main antagonist in Happy Feet: The Final Stretch, and The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode "Wrath of Vincentine". He plays as one of the protagonists Happy Feet: Chaos Theory. He is one of the supporting antagonists in the Crossover Omniverse Saga series by MarioFan65. Information MegalexMaster's stories In Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences, before any one knew of Vincentine, he portrayed at the Great 'Guin, tricking Mumble in going to London, where Vincentine later shot him. In Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate, Vincentine was the announcer of both the Museum of Emperor Land, and the machine that Jack was going to use. In Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces, Vincentine played as Max Capricorn, the one who created the Titanic 2100, and tried to use it to destroy Earth. He was also responsible for stealing Mumble(OC) and Glenda's egg. In Happy Feet - Darker Times, Vincentine played as the Manager, raising Christina to destroy (D)Mumble and (D)Gloria's relationship, only to later tell Christina what he did to raise her. Vincentine was also responsible for creating the FNAF animatronics. In Happy Feet: The Final Stretch, Vincentine revealed himself to everyone as the main villain, going to many lengths to kill them until he was beaten in a battle against Jack. In Happy Feet: Chaos Theory, Vincentine will play as one of the protagonists as he and his new friends find great wonders and hellish nightmares. MarioFan65's stories Vincentine is a character in MarioFan65's stories in the Happy Feet standalone stories and a supporting antagonist in the Crossover Omniverse Saga, working with Feather God as a henchman. In The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show, Vincentine will appear as the main antagonist of the episode "Wrath of Vincentine". Characteristics (TFS) Don't let him fool you by how he looks, he rarely shows his deformed state/body. Vincentine has the ability to change into any type of human, or any other living organism. His deformed state/body is very tall (about 3 meters), has long arms, and has no face (apart from his eyes, which shine in darkness). The worst part is that he can become multiple people that could be different, or same. Personality (TFS) As shown in the trailers and teasers, he is very aggressive, he is rarely calm and in control. He has to force himself in order to be at least somewhat under control. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants most, even if it means killing people. (CT) He is genuinely kind to others, but will sometimes make a few uncomfortable moments. Powers (TFS) Other than the power to become any living organism, or even multiple beings, he has the power to create anything he would wish, although this is limited at the beginning at the start of The Final Stretch (Only being allowed to create things out of ice), he eventually masters the power with every material. Theme Song Vincentine's Theme Song Trivia *Vincentine's full name is Vincentine Mortem Vita, Mortem meaning Death (in Latin), and Vita meaning Life, so his name means Vincentine Death Life. *Vincentine is the only character in the Happy Feet - Future Times franchise to have the ability to turn into any living being. *Like Darksmoke, he can turn into any form like Max Capricorn and The Manager. *Vincentine is also the only character in the HF - FTF to eventually have the ability to create anything at will. *Vincentine is the second human character to be a villain after MarioFan65's character, Beny the Penguin Capturer. *Vincentine's name came from two sources, the first one being Vincent: A non-official name for the Purple Guy of FNAF. The second source being Herobrine: A creppypasta from the game Minecraft. Gallery Wrath of Vincentine title.png|Vincentine in a title card of "Wrath of Vincentine" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Humans Category:Males